Just a nurse
by Lynn Culross
Summary: John Cena has been badly hurt in his latest match leaving him with a messed up leg. When he meets his at home nurse he falls fast, but will her heart follow?
1. The truth about his leg

_He was tired._

_This match had been going on for what seemed like hours but he knew it had only been 20 mins. His muscles hurt, he was sweating profusely. He couldn't go on._

_The crowd cheered for him. They called his name. They chanted, they begged, they pleaded for him to get up. He knew they deserved to see him win. He slowly got up and looked over at his opponent, Edge. His girlfriend Lita was trying to cheer him on to. They looked at each other for an instant and all the hate and grudge just came back! He got up as well as Edge. They lunged at each other throwing fists and kicking and yelling at each other. The colors black and white running around him._

"_Stupid ref" he thought. "Just stay out of the way!"_

_He backed into the ref, knocking them both down. Edge was still up. The ref was out cold. He tried to get up and check on the ref. He wasn't heavy but he was sure the ref would be hurting tomorrow. He saw a flash of metal in the corner of his eye, and then it all went blank…_

He slowly opened his eyes. Bright lights filled the room. He squinted getting used to light. He opened them wide and saw a white wall. Confusion set in and a large brick fell on his chest.

"Where am I?" he quietly said out loud.

"I'm glad to see your up, I was getting a little scared you weren't going to wake up today," said an older voice from his left side. She came into view and checked his monitor, then his IV bag.

"What's going on? Where am I?" he said again a little louder, panic in his voice.

"Calm down sweetheart, your at Boston Medical Hospital. You were brought here 2 nights ago after your wrestling match. You got pretty banged up and well, you needed surgery on your leg." She replied with a calm face. She didn't mean for it to come out like that but there was no other way to say it.

"My leg? What happened…. I remember the match and then it went dark…. what did Edge do?" he questioned with anger. He remembers bits of the match but it all went dark.

"Well I didn't see your match but my little sister filled me in. It turns out that Edge busted your leg with a metal chair. Now, I don't know how he got away with that, I would definitely sue him for ruining your career…" she replied before he cut her off.

"What do you mean my career is ruined? You mean I'll never wrestle again, never walk, never do anything, what is going on?" he yelled, trying to move. He then yelled out in pain. The nurse slowly pushed him back gently and quietly told him to calm down.

"I'm sorry if I'm upset you. I just thought you would have like to know the whole story," she quietly said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just so pissed off right now. You know, hearing news like that isn't the first thing you want to hear when you wake up."

"Oh I know, believe me I get this all the time. Doesn't make it easier. Perhaps you would like to talk to your family. I'm sure a familiar face would cheer you up." She said pulling his blanket up a little to cover his leg.

"I would enjoy that thank you Mrs.…."

"Kathleen Wanta, but you can call me Kathleen. I'll go get your family for you." She replied as she left the room to get his family. He lay back down in his bed and thought about his match. He lost the title for sure. He was probably never going to wrestle anymore, and he had nothing to fall back on. He closed his eyes until he felt a huge hug and tremendous amount of weight on his chest.


	2. Living Conditions

"So what does an in-home nurse do anyway" John asked sitting in his bed eating his Jell-O while Kathleen packed his bags for him. It had been 4 days since his surgery and John would be leaving to next day.

"Well, your nurse will be giving you your medicine, watching your vitals, taking you to your muscle therapy classes, helping you get around the house, stuff like that." She said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"So basically, a nurse?" he joked.

"Oh aren't we smart today?" Kathleen joked back in her sarcastic tone. "She'll also be cooking and cleaning for you cause your going to be on bed rest for a couple of weeks."

"I get a girl?" asked John with that sexy smirk and gleam in his eye.

"Yes, why? Did you want a guy or something…" She asked looking at him with a devilish grin.

"No! I just thought it would be a guy cause I'm going to need training and girls can't…"

"Girls can't what?" Kathleen yelled.

"Nothing, I'm sure she'll be fine. I really wish it was you though! Your so nice and I know that with you taking care of me, I'll be back on my feet in no time cause your so good!" he said with his sexy grin and that sparkle in his eye.

"Well, I'm sorry John but my job is here at the hospital taking care of the next wrestler who gets himself into a mess. Plus I have a brand new baby at home and a husband who would not enjoy his wife living with another man for a year. Sorry honey!" she replied patting his hand and getting up to finish his packing. John just slouched down trying to picture the old hag that would be taking care of him for the next year. "But you do get the next best thing to me."

"Nothing compares to you Kathleen," he replied to her.

"No nothing does compare to me" she replied throwing her hair over her should giving her best diva look. "But you will get my little sister."

"You have a little sister that's old enough to be a nurse? C'mon, your parents must have been teenagers when they had you!" he smoothly said.

"As much as I love the attention, I think I've had enough of your charm John. And yes I do have a little sister! She's 26, and has been a nurse for at least 3 years now. You will be her first stay-at-home but that doesn't mean she doesn't know what she's doing. She has a lot of experience and we'll put you in your place if you disobey her."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to listen to her then…" he replied sarcastically.

"I'm a phone call away John….a phone call away," she stated walking out of the room.

John lay back in his bed thinking about how this was all going to work out. He wasn't used to having someone wait on him hand and foot; he wasn't like that. He just wanted one of his parents or one of his 4 brothers to come stay with him for a couple of months until he was okay to do things on his own. Now he had to live with a complete stranger for a year, a girl stranger, and depend completely on them. He was not ready for this.

**This chapter is just kinda like a transition chapter in between 1 and 3. It kinda just explains everything and puts a few little twists into play. So if this chapter sucked…Ya I know!**


	3. Day 1

John awoke to see a new room around him. Panic filled his chest yet again but he soon realized he knew this room. This was not the light hospital room he has been living in for the past few days. This room was darker and filled with nothing. He was in a twin sized bed that just barely was long enough for his feet. There was a dresser with a picture frame and lamp on it. His nightstand had a clock and another picture frame on it. The walls were a dark green and one small window that was covered by some black shades. He was in his house but not his bedroom. He was moved last night but was very drowsy from his medication so he could barely remember what had happened. Was he by himself? Was his nurse here? Had he even met his nurse? This was not going to be a great day, he thought to himself. He then felt the pressure on his bladder. He no longer had a capitor(?) so he manually had to go the bathroom. He felt a little perplexed at that moment. He knew he couldn't move or stand so what was he to do? Was he all alone? Well, he had to go really bad, and didn't have time to figure anything out. He used his strong muscular arms to maneuver himself to the edge of the bed. He slowly tried to move his leg but the pain shot right through him. He screamed bloody murder and wanted to collapse on the bed again.

"Oh god!" he yelled even louder if that was possible. The medication must have worn off because this was really, really hurting. He then heard feet running down the stairs. Then they were running down the hall, then into the doorway. He saw a young, very beautiful woman in his doorway looking at him. He was grabbing his leg and had a grunt look on his face, definitely not appealing to a young woman of such beauty. He just couldn't stop staring at her.

"Are you okay John?" she asked gliding over to him. She bent down to his leg and looked for any blood or serious injury he may have sustained. He continued looking at her until he realized that he had not answered her question yet and she was looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine," he replied taking his hands off his leg. She looked his leg over some more just incase but found nothing. "I think the meds just wore off because I have never felt that much pain before, and I'm a wrestler!"

"Well, when you scream like that, I would assume the same" she replied grabbing a bottle and a needle from the medical case. She gave him the pain medication and it soon set in. He laid back in the bed and felt the pain just melt away. As she was putting things away, she asked him.

"Why were you getting up anyway?" He looked at her and then soon realized his bladder would explode.

"I have to go to the bathroom…" he said and then sat up in the bed. She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, I'll help you get into the wheelchair then," she replied still smiling and maybe a little hint of a chuckle. They somehow made their way into the wheelchair and into the bathroom. They kinda sat there uncomfortably until she asked him if he needed any help.

"No, I think I can handle this part…" he quietly said and looked at the floor.

"Okay, just call me when your done," she replied walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Oh, just so you know," he yelled to her before she closed the door. She opened it again and looked at him. "Your face is green." She touched her face and her eyes bulged out. She screamed a little and slammed the door. He chuckled and then went to his business.

A few minutes later, John wheeled his way out of the bathroom and found Lizabeth sitting in the kitchen wiping the green facemask off her face. She turned around and blushed to see him sitting there smiling at her.

"Much better," he replied. She smiled and threw her paper towel in the garbage.

"So now that we've both embarrased ourselves, how about we redo this whole first impression thing?" she replied extending her hand out to him "I'm Lizabeth Gartens, your nurse for the next year" He took her hand and shook it gently but forcefully. "John Cena, your patient for the next year and I know that sounds cheezy but I'm sure you have heard every pickup line there is."

"Ya, I have! But it's all part of the job description isn't it?" she asked grabbing a glass from the cupboard. She went to the fridge and pulled out some apple juice from the back of it. She poured herself a glass and put the juice back, in the same place. John just looked at her and got a very confused look on his face.

"A little at home are we?" he asked.

"I've been here for a couple of days now just getting the feel for the place, figuring out where everything is. Getting settled so I can spend all my time helping you out" she replied taking a sip from her glass. "Are you hungry,thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine for right now," he said. "I'm sorry for asking all theses questions but I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything still, you know?" She sat up on the counter continuing to sip her drink.

"It's totally understandable, I mean you were thrown from your world into this and I would feel just as overwhelmed as you. Don't hesitate to talk to me. We're going to be living together for the next year so we might as well get along."

"True. It's just so surreal to me. The last thing I remember was being in a match with Edge and then waking up in a hospital bed."

"Oh, believe me! You would not have wanted to be awake for that beating. Him and Lita were all over you and they completely mauled your leg. It was wide open and bruised and just plain gross,"

"You saw the match?"

"Haven't missed a PPV yet! Me and my dad have been watching them since I was born. I know everything about everyone!"

He just look and smiled at her. His smile then turned to a frown.

"Has Vince called yet?"

"Ya, he called right after it happened. He made sure that everything was taken care of with you and when your feeling up to it, he wants you to call him." She replied sadly. She knew that it pained him to think about work but at least his boss cared about him. "Edge is the new champion."

"I kinda figured that," he replied. Liz couldn't stand the feeling in the air of sadness so she just kinda blurt out the first thing in her head.

"I like sleeping in your bed,"

"What?"

"I guess that sounds bad," she replied. "What I meant to say was that I like your room and your bed is so comfy,"

"So you took my room?"

"Ya well, I didn't want to be lugging you around your house up and down the stairs every day so I decided to put you in your guest room so you would be more comfortable,"

"Well, thank you for thinking of me, I guess"

"I'm sorry. Once you get the whole walking on my own thing going again, you can have your room back but for now, suck it up!"

"But it's so bleak, and bland! My room was made to fit me and my likes and my computer is up there and my bathroom and my clothes…"

"All the more reason to work hard and get your leg back to it's normal self. There is reason behind my madness."

"So to make me work hard, you take everything away from me?"

"Pretty much."

"Nice job you have." He said yawning a little.

"Little tired are we?" she asked jumping off the counter. She grabbed the back off his chair and pushed him back into his room.

"Ya, I'm feeling kinda tired, Damn Medication!"

"You just get some sleep, call me when your awake okay?"

"I will" he replied. He got into the bed with some help from Liz and lay back. He thought about how pretty Lizabeth was without her green mask on. She seemed nice, well mannered but with an incredible attitude that will definitely keep him on his toes. This was going to be something different. Living with a pretty girl was going to be something different.


	4. Day 3

Liz was in the kitchen making breakfast for her and John. He was in the bathtub, getting clean. She laughed to herself thinking about how she got him in there.

"_I feel so dirty though," John wined as he sat on the edge of bathtub. "Sitting in your own filth is disgusting. And why am I wearing my swimming trunks?"_

"_I didn't know you were like that Mr.Cena" Liz replied opening the faucet to let the water run into the bathtub. She felt it to make sure it was a little hotter than she would like. It would help soothe his aching muscles._

"_Are you just a shy girl Miss Gartens? Because the human body is nothing to be ashamed of!" he stated grabbing her by her hips and slowly running his hands down her legs. She felt herself blush a bit but held her composure._

"_No, I just wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself!" she replied back taking his hands off of her and placing them on his lap. "As much as I would love to continue this lovely game were playing, I'm hungry and you need a bath! So if you no longer need my assistance, I will help you into the tub and go and make you some breakfast, okay?"_

_He looked and her and smiled. As much as she was trying to be serious, he saw the hint of playfulness in her eye. They both knew that he could over power her in a second but he would never do that, he far too much enjoyed their flirtatious game. He moved over a little bit more into the tub and slowly sank into the hot water, leaving his one leg out of the water. It felt so good! He laid back and closed his eyes and just relaxed._

"_Well you enjoy yourself and I'll be back in about 20 minutes okay?" she looked down at him and saw him nod his head. She walked to the doorway but looked back once again. "Damn" was all she said inside of her head. He did have an amazing body!_

"_Like what you see Liz?" John said snapping her out of her trance. She smiled and left the room. He smirked and grabbed the wash cloth. _

As hard as she tried she couldn't get the smile off her face. He did have an amazing body and a great personality and he was just perfect for her. But she had to keep her distance from him. He may seem perfect for now but later, he will turn on her. She finished putting the pancakes and bacon in the over to keep them warm and went to check on John. When she came into the bathroom, he was already in his wheelchair with a towel around his waist and ready to go gets changed in his room.

"I see you no longer need my assistance in this area." She said standing back a bit to let him get in his room.

"Well, I didn't think it would be beneficial for either of us because, if see any more of me without my shirt on, your going to jump me and I don't think I have enough strength yet to have sex with you." He playfully replied.

"You know even if wanted to have sex with you, which I don't, you can't have sex until you start walking again," she replied closing the door behind him so he could get changed. She sat at the breakfast table for about 2 minutes until he wheeled himself into the kitchen and sat across from her.

"What do you mean, I can't have sex until I walk again? Is this some kinda rewarding challenge thing again?" he sternly asked.

"No, this is actually a physical thing. When Edge busted up your leg, he hurt all the muscles in it. The pain medication is just there to dull the pain, but something like sex where your moving around a lot, will tear the muscles that your trying to heal. Once you know that you can walk again, it means that the muscles have healed and they can handle strain on them," she calmly replied.

"Well, how soon can I start walking again?" he eagerly asked.

"The soonest I've even heard was 5 weeks but you might be around 7-8 weeks." She replied again, getting up from her chair to grab his empty cup. She grabbed the orange juice and filled it up. "So you'll just have to tell your little girlfriends that your going to be out of commission for a little while."

He was about to talk when the phone rang. Liz went and grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?……Ya he's right here can I ask who's calling?" she handed John the phone and mouthed "Randy" to him. He nodded and smiled. She left him in the kitchen to talk to his friend. She sat in the living room and turned on the TV. A commercial came on for WWE Raw and the preview of what was going on tonight. Edge was going on about how he ended John Cena's career and how he would remain the WWE Champion for a long time. Then Randy Orton came on and kicked Edge's ass and said they would have a match tonight. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw John watching the TV like she was and saw the expression on his face. He was hurt but kept a serious look on his face as to not show that he was hurting, not like she couldn't tell.

"That was Randy who just called," he said breaking the silence. "They are in town tonight and he wanted to come over and visit me for an hour,"

"Oh that's so nice of him wanting to come visit you when he's so busy." She replied warmingly.

"He also wants to meet you,"

"Me? Why does he want to meet me?" she asked shockingly

"Well, I told him that you were a big fan of his and that you were cute so he definitely couldn't pass this up."

"How did you know that I was a fan of his?"

"I asked your sister in the hospital who your favorites are, and apart from me, she said that Randy Orton, Batista and Rey were your favorites."

"Why did you tell him I was cute?"

"Well you are," he said with a blush.

"You know you and your charm are going to get you into big trouble one day," she replied getting up off the couch and heading upstairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked wheeling more to the staircase.

"Changing into a better outfit than this, can't let him see me look like a slob!" she replied running into her room. He smiled and went back in front of the TV to catch some football news.

Liz and John were on the couch, he was sitting in his chair, his shorts rolled up a bit, he swabbing an area to administer his pain meds. A voice was then heard through the house that scared the crap out of both of them.

"Hello? John?" came the voice from the front door. The body walked in and saw the two of them near the couch. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No Randy, come in I'm just getting my meds right now," he winced in pain as she put the needle in. Randy slowly came in as she finished up. She placed the needle in the appropriate garbage and put everything back in her case. She turned around to meet Randy right behind her.

"You must be Randy Ortons, I'm Lizabeth Gartens, " she replied putting her hand out. He gently took and shook it. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I hear you're a big fan of me?" He said. She blushed a little and grabbed the bag off the floor.

"I'll leave you two to catch up a bit, I'll just clean up your room John," she replied heading into that direction. Randy went up to his friend and gave him a big hug. He then sat down on the couch and said "You were wrong about her being cute man,"

"What?" John replied shocked.

"She's gorgeous, how on earth did you land her?"

"Her sister was my nurse in the hospital. Worked it so that Liz would be my at home nurse and well the rest is history."

"Nice. Maybe I should break a few bones after you and then I can live with her for a few months."

"Well your going to be waiting awhile cause I get her for at least a year!"

"Did anything happen cause I notice some tension between you two?"

"No, just me and her have this flirtatious game between us. I think I may be taking it a little to far since she's backing away a little now."

"So do you like her then?"

"I have a little thing for her but nothing crazy. She's beautiful and smart and absolutely perfect but I have to live with her for a year so I don't want to come on to strong just yet, just incase that things don't work out between us."

"So you're planning on asking her out?"

"Well, I hope to eventually but I want to wait till we can actually go out, cause nothing spells romance quite like a sponge bath and pain medication." They both laughed at John's little comment and then it got silent again.

"So what's new at the old job?" John asked looking at the floor.

"Do you really want to hear this John, cause your not going to like it." Randy begged.

"I'm going to find out tonight anyway so I might as well hear it from my one friend who I trust"

"Edge played the entire thing off like it was an accident and that him and Lita were trying to keep in character. Vince can't just suspend him or fire him unless he has proof so he's quietly looking into things. Vince is going to come talk to you soon about all this and see what may have cause Edge to go over board." Randy said calmly and concerned. "Do you know why Adam and Amy would do such a thing?"

"To tell you the honest truth, I have no idea. I know Adam was always jealous of me because he has put so many years into this and me I'm like the rookie of the bunch. But I never thought that he would go this far. Him and me seemed to be decent towards one another lately. I don't know how this all happened," John replied.

"Well maybe it was supposed to happen so you could meet Miss Lizzie over there. She definitely seems worth all of this."

"Are you in love with her now?" John asked.

"Well if you don't make a move on her soon, then I sure will!" Randy replied. They both laughed some more and reminisced about everything that's happened over the past week.

John and Liz were sitting on the couch, John lying on Liz's lap as his leg was propped up but the end of the couch. Liz was eating the popcorn off the bowl that was sitting on his stomach. "If someone were to walk in on them, they would definitely think they were a couple", John thought. He kinda like being close to her likes this. They were watching Raw right now. Liz begged John to not watch it because she didn't want him to feel hurt by it but he had to be strong and brave and knew he could handle this. During a commercial, John looked up to see Liz. She had such beautiful features but it was her lips that he was most intrigued by. They were so perfect and just begged to be kissed. Liz looked down and caught John looking at her. She smiled and asked him what he was looking at her for.

"What do you think of me?" he said looking into her eyes. His mother had always told him that you could tell a person's emotions by the look in their eyes. She blushed and looked at the TV. He gently placed his hand on her face and moved it back to look into her eyes. "What do you think of me?"

"Your crazy and cute but very stubborn and your quite the little charmer but still very crazy," she replied.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

"Of course I like you, as a friend," she replied. His face dropped a little but saw her eyes, they were not looking at him like they usually do. He may only have known her for a few days but she would always look into his eyes when they were talking.

"Good," he replied looking back at the TV to their show that was back on. She continued looking at him and for some reason felt uncomfortable with his answer. She felt very close to him, but only liked him as a friend. Perhaps if they had met another way, things could have worked differently but for now, this was their situation, even if she didn't like entirely.


	5. Day 14

"So how are we feeling today Miss Gartens?" asked John from the doorway of the kitchen. Liz had her back to him as she was making pancakes for him and her. She turned around to see John standing there. Her eyes popped out of her head. She dropped the spatula that was in her hand. She couldn't move. She was in complete awe!

"You're on your feet! But how? Aren't you in pain?" she panicked running to his side. He gently caught her in his arms and pushed her away lightly.

"I found the crutches in the hall closet. Were you hiding these from me, no faith?" he asked with a grin. He showed the crutches that he held in his hand. She just smiled and backed away letting him go and sit down in the kitchen. She grabbed the spatula from the floor and went back to cooking his pancakes. She would just look over at him, and watch his as he read the paper. She was so proud of him at that moment. It had only been 2 weeks since he came home and already he was able to stand up by himself. She finished cooking and brought his plate to the table.

"We have to go and meet with Doctor Griffin today so he can check you out" she told John.

"Oh ya, sounds like fun!" John rolled his eyes and replied. He never did like doctors so whenever he had to go to one, he wouldn't be a happy camper.

"Why don't you want to go? You can tell him, or rather show him, the great news you have."

"I guess…" he grumbled back.

"We're going after breakfast so you better be ready in like 30 minutes!" she replied looking at him with a serious look. He just looked back at her and gave a half smile and went back to his food and the paper.

After breakfast, John reluctantly got into her car and sat in the back seat where he could stretch out his leg. He laid back and tried to get comfortable in her car. She got in the drivers seat and moved her mirror to look back at him. He had his shades on and he was looking outside to the trees and gardens around the neighbourhood. She moved the mirror back so she could see behind the car and started the car. She got out of the driveway and started her drive towards the doctor's office.

After a few minutes of driving, he was still looking around the neighbourhood. She looked back at him and asked him

"You make it seem like you've never seen this place before."

"I haven't paid this much attention before," he replied.

"When was the last time you were home?" she asked.

"A few months ago. I actually forgot what it looked like."

"Doesn't it bother you that you own a house and you never see it?"

"A little bit. It's all part of the business."

"I couldn't stand that. That's why I don't have a house yet, because I would never live it. When I have a house, I want to be able to live in it and decorate it and make it my home."

"Does it kill you inside that you may never get to do that?" he asked taking his shades off.

"Why wouldn't I get to?" she replied looking back at him.

"Well, your going to be doing this job for a little while aren't you?"

"Well, as much as I love my job, I would drop it all once I got married and started a family."

"Oh your one of those girls."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"You're one of those girls who would just die if she ever met the supposed Prince Charming and just throw her life away and all of her dreams just to marry him and have his children."

"And what if my dream was to be a stay at home mom that takes care of her children and cooks for her husband and has a loving family and a wonderful home," she asked.

"I would say that your crazy and old fashioned," he replied. She pulled the car into the parking spot and put the car into park. She turned around and looked into the backseat.

"And I'd say you're an asshole," she replied turning back around and getting out of the car. She opened the door for him as he slowly crawled out and grabbed his crutches.

"So what crawled up your ass this morning?" he asked hobbling around towards the elevator.

"Are you trying to get me pissed off or you just like being a prick?"

"No, I just like getting you mad cause your look cute with your scrunched up little face." He replied looking down at her with a smile. She looked up at him and smacked him in the arm. She then pushed the button on the elevator and the doors closed.

"So it that really your dream?" he asked.

"Not for right now but eventually I would like to have a family and a house. My dream is really to be a paediatric nurse in a hospital,"

"That's funny how you want to take care of babies and yet your taking care of grown men," he replied back.

"Oh ya, and where's the difference?" she stated and smiled as the elevator door opened.

John and Liz were back at the house lounging outside by the pool. The doctor had told John that being in the pool would be the best exercise he could do right now to get his strength back. Liz just wanted to relax on this beautiful day while John wanted to get his leg better. So they compromised. One hour relaxing, then one hour in the pool, together.

He looked over to her in her little bathing suit, "if that's what you want to call it" he thought. She had a gorgeous body, very toned and girlie muscular. She had a gorgeous tan, and a beautiful body…and oh god did he want her. He had to get his mind off of her.

"Step one, stop looking at her," he looked backa t the pool but the thought of her body was still stuck in his head."

"Step two, think unsexy thoughts…..Big show in a bikini….yup there it's gone!"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him. He snapped out of his trance and looked back over at her. She was sitting on the edge of the chair and looking over at him. "You just had a huge smile on your face then the most disgusted look like you just saw Big Show in a bikini."

"Something like that, you ready to go into the pool?" he asked sitting up a little bit.

"No, my hour isn't up yet. Plus I'm getting tired and want to go for a nap." She replied.

"I don't think so my pretty, now get in the pool!" he stated getting up on his good foot. He could put light pressure on his bad leg since he didn't have a cast anymore but he did have a brace. He went up to her and grabbed her arm to get up. She decided to play the sexy card and get her out of this situation.

"But the pool is so cold and the sun is so hot…like you" she replied running her finger over his chest. He looked down at her with a smile and laughed.

"Not going to work princess but definitely keep that in mind for later." He said pushing her a little towards the pool.

"Don't be getting ideas there mister," she said.

"But you're the one who started this I'm hot your hot business, so you better be finishing this later with me," he replied.

"I was talking about pushing me in the pool,"

"Oh what a great idea!" he replied pushing her to the edge, she wobbled around a bit before grabbing him and dragging him in with her. They both fell into the water with a huge splash and came to the surface. She immediately swam up to him and smacked him in the head. He just smiled and laughed at her. They both were in the deep end of the pool trying to stay afloat. He was a pretty avid swimmer while she had a little bit of trouble. He moved over to the shallower end and she quickly followed. But his pool was still a little deeper than she would have liked. She could barely stand on the floor. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close. Their faces were mere inches apart. He slowly moved closer but she backed away. He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Don't make our relationship complicated John," she stated before swimming away from him and getting out of the pool. He sat there dumbfounded about what he did wrong. He slowly got out of the pool and made his way back into the house. He grabbed his crutches and walked towards his room then looked up the stairs where he knew she was. He sighed and was about to start walking up the stairs when the doorbell rang. He turned around and opened the door to see Kathleen standing there.

"Hey John, how you feeling? You look great, how's my sister?" she said giving him a hug and walking inside the house. She noticed he was dripping wet in his swimming trunks and had a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, me and you sister were just swimming, she's upstairs getting changed right now, and I was just about to do the same." He replied quickly.

"Oh okay. I'll just go upstairs and see how she's doing," Kathleen replied going up the stairs. John just looked up the stairs in defeat. He screwed this up big time and was not prepared to deal with this. He just went to his room to change and think about how he was going to fix this.

He sat on the couch flipping the channels waiting for Liz to come downstairs. Liz and Kathleen had been up there for almost an hour, probably talking about what almost happened. Then Kathleen would probably come down here and give him a lecture about dating her and how wrong it was and…he was taken from his train of thought when Kathleen came downstairs and stood in front of him. He looked up at her and noticed her smiling.

"I want to take you guys out to dinner, so go get ready and I'll be waiting in my car." She said. He nodded and she went outside. A few seconds later, Liz came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. She walked over to John and sat beside him. He was about to tell her he was sorry when she spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier," she said. He looked over to her to see her staring down at her hands. She then looked up to meet his eyes and she smiled. "I know that you like me and to tell you the truth I like you too," He again wanted to say something but she cut him off. "But I've had some very bad experiences and I don't want talk about so don't ask. But I'm hoping that we can give this a chance eventually but for right now can we just be friends?" He smiled and nodded. She gave him a hug and he gratefully accepted it.

"So when will I know?" he asked still hugging her. She pulled back and gently whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, you'll know," she replied kissing his cheek. She got up the couch and grabbed his hand to help him up, but even after he got up, she didn't let it go.

Okay, big apologies to all those who were waiting for the next chapter. This story is all in my head and is written down when I can get to it. So finally I had a day off and put it down as best I could. This chapter is okay, you can be brutally honest if you want. It's not my best work but its okay to explain itself in future chapters. This is going to be a long story because I hate it when stories have crappy endings where they don't explain what happens. I like readers to know what happens down the road and they are going to be living together for a year so that leaves plenty of time for a story to evolve.

If you guys have any ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me at . I'm always looking for ideas for this story or others.

Thanks for reading and hope to get lots of reviews for this chapter (good or bad)


	6. Day 32

Okay, just a quick note for everyone. Actually more like a little story before I start the next chapter. I had the best time of my life yesterday. We have a little wrestling show in the Peg and it's at this bar on Thursday nights. It's called PCW and you can check them out at Last night, my favourite wrestler was in a match and he is hot. His name is Nate Hardy and his character is based off of Jeff Hardy. His real name is Nate and he's actually from North Carolina originally but he's not actually a Hardy. Anyways, I'm a huge fan of his and after his match, he was at the bar talking with John, my friend who got me involved with PCW. So my friends I was sitting with (including my fiancée) know I'm in love with him and told me I should go talk to him, me being shy, I didn't want to. So they brought him over and embarrassed me but he is so cool about it and was laughing. He was really happy to see me as a fan and next week, he's going to bring a shirt for me with his name on it. It's the only one he has and he said he wouldn't even give it to his girlfriend, so he must really like me as a fan. All in all, it was a great night and I finally met him after 4 months so I'm totally giddy right now.Also, for you WWE fans who watch Raw and Smackdown, keep an eye out for my friend Tyson a.k.a. Kenny Omega. He recently got a contract with WWE and is reporting to Down South in the next week or two. He should be in matches by the end of the year. Okay, that's my story, on with the chapter

The doorbell rang and Kathleen ran for the door with her apron on and over mitts. Once she realized that she couldn't open the door with oven mitts, she took them off and threw them on the chair. She looked through the peephole and smiled when she saw who was on the other side. She opened the door and welcomed her guests in.

"Hello Lizzie, hello John, "she exclaimed giving each one a hug. Liz was holding a present and John was just keeping himself up on crutches. They came in the house and stood in the doorway. Liz put the gift on the table in the den and John came in the room and sat down on the chair. An older looking woman came in the room with an apron around her waist and stopped when she saw Liz.

"Darren, Tim, come here! Lizzie's here!" she yelled walking over to her daughter and giving her a big hug.

"Mom! Oh how I missed you guys," she said, hugging her mom so tightly. They came apart and Lisa just looked her daughter up and down.

"Oh, you look fabulous Lizzie." She said. Liz just smiled until a voice from the kitchen spoke up.

"Well, she gets that from her beautiful mother of course," said Darren. Liz just looked up at her father and gave him a hug as well.

"Daddy, oh how I missed you!" she exclaimed. He let her go and looked over at John.

"And this must be the famous John Cena we hear so much about," Darren said walking over to John and putting his hand out for John to shake. John sat up a little bit and shook Darren's hand and smiled.

"It's finally great to meet you sir, your daughter speaks of no one else but your guys," John replied.

"Ya well we could say the same about you John, she doesn't stop talking about you," said another voice from the stairway. Liz just looked at her brother and smiled. "She goes on and on about you and frankly, I've had enough of it!" he finished saying before Liz went up and hugged him.

"I think you talk about him more than I do!" Liz replied hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ok, we don't need to start that. Would anyone like a drink or anything?" asked Kathleen trying to be a good hostess. Everyone shook their heads no. "K good, Mom, can you come and help me finish dinner please. Dad, can you grab Keith and Keila and tell them that supper will be ready soon. Tim, can you set the table?"

"What about me Kat, anything you need me to do?" asked Liz.

"No, you're working right now," Kathleen said pointing to John. Liz looked to him and saw the huge grin on his face.

"Ya, your taking care of me remember?" he said patting the seat beside him. She went and got comfy right next to him.

"Well supper will be ready in about 10 minutes so make sure you guys are in there soon."

Kathleen said turning back into the kitchen.

"Oh. So now were alone," John said with that mischievous look in his eye. He then grabbed Liz by the neck and starting nuzzling and kissing her neck playfully.

"John!" she whispered not wanting her family to see them like this. "Stop that before my family walks in!" He continued to tickle her side and kiss her neck playfully causing her to giggle lightly. Tim just happens to walk by at that moment from the dinning room. He was about 10 feet away from them but could see them in the opening of the den. He stopped to look and got had a very angry feeling overwhelm him. He almost dropped the plates he was carrying but kept his composure. He would just ask Liz what was going on between them later after the party. He didn't want to upset anyone before dinner. He went back to setting the table, all the while getting even madder.

* * *

After supper, and the presents and the cake for little Keila's first birthday, (did I forget to tell everyone that?) The girls were in the kitchen washing dishes while the guys were watching football on TV.

"So Lizzie, how are you and John getting along?" asked Lisa.

"You know he's such a sweetheart and such a great guy to live with. He makes my job easy! He's so determined to walk again and get back to his job."

"So he's going back to wrestling even after this all happened?" Lisa asked.

"It's the only thing in the world that makes him happy and even though he got hurt, he still loves it." Liz replied.

"What about romantically? What's going on in that department?" asked Tim from the doorway. The girls turned around and saw him walk in with an empty beer bottle in his hand. Liz just gave him a confused look while Kathleen just shook her head.

"Lizzie, are you trying to hurt yourself again?" asked Kathleen.

"What are you guys talking about? Nothing is going on between me and John," Liz replied.

"Ya, so why did I see you and him making-out on the couch before supper?" asked Tim. Her mother and sister just looked at her with concerned eyes.

"He and I were just playing around, me and him do it all the time. It's nothing to get all huffy about" Liz replied.

"You make think its innocent now but it will lead to more and then you will right back where you were before!" Lisa said.

"Mother, I am not going to pull a repeat of last time. I learned my lesson and it's time that I moved on. Now whether or not I have a relationship with John is my business and I would appreciate if you guys would leave that part of my life alone." She replied.

"Is everything okay in here?" asked Darren from the doorway. John was also in the doorway knowing full well that the family was talking about him and Liz.

"Fine dad," Liz replied putting the dish towel down beside the sink. She turned and looked at John giving him a pleading look to get her out of this situation.

"Ummm, Liz, I was starting to get a little tried and was wondering if we could get going soon," John spoke up.

"Ya, you need to take your meds soon anyways. We should get going right about now," she replied walking towards the doorway to grab her things. John followed and so did the family. Everyone but Darren was in a bad mood. John and Liz were about to walk out the door when Darren grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her back.

"Do you mind if I come over and talk to you tomorrow," he whispered in her ear. Liz nodded and left the house. She and John didn't talk about anything the entire way home. He felt the anger in her and didn't want to bother her and her thoughts. If there was anything that he learned about her was that sometimes she just needed some space. When they got home, Liz cam in the house first and threw her stuff onm the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. John followed her and saw he standing at the counter deep in thought.

"I don't know what they said to you but I know that your upset and I would really like to know what happened in there," he asked sincerely.

"My brother saw us and asked if something was going on between us. I told him no but it got my mom and my sister wondering and then they started getting mad," she said with a huff. She was still standing with her back to him so he walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned back into him and let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Why do they care what we do? You and I aren't you even together yet and already they are giving us grief," he said holding on to her and kissing her shoulder.

"They don't want to see me get hurt again," she replied turning around in his arms. He saw her face was red from tears she let flow down her face. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know what happened to you in the past and frankly, I don't want to know. But what I want you to know is that I will never hurt you and whatever that prick did to you in the past, I won't do," John said looking into her eyes. She looked at him and saw that he meant what he said. Then she did the worst possible thing, she let her guard down. She slowly met her face with his. Their lips touched so gently yet so passionately. She let all her emotion go into that kiss and she soon wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly deepened the kiss but kept it slow as to not scare her. He had the next few months with her and he did not want to rush this relationship. She let a tear slip down her face, she knew this was wrong but she couldn't deny her heart any longer. This may kill her in the end but for right now, it just felt so right.


	7. Day 33

Liz sat on the bed in her room. Her father had just left. They had a very long talk. He loved her more than life itself but he just couldn't look her once she admitted that her and John kissed last night. She swore him to secrecy but she knew it would kill him inside. She tried to tell him that John was going to be different and that he would care for her but he just couldn't bring himself to say that it was all okay. Liz sat on the bed crying, Kleenex all around her. She knew John was waiting around downstairs waiting for the right time to come up. She knew that John would give her the space that she needed in order to think about all this. She and John had a very long talk after their kiss. She never told him about her past but she did tell him that they would have to take things very slow so that she could deal with this. She and John were not together officially but they were pretty much there. They cuddled in his bed last night and she even woke up there. She laughed at the thoughts she was having. Here she was upset about the relationship that isn't even happening yet and she already wants to have sex with him. She finally got up off the bed and cleaned up the Kleenex that was all over the place. She went into the bathroom to make sure that her face wasn't to red. She took one last deep breath and let it all go. She needed to get past the moment and move on.

She ran down the stairs to see John in the kitchen. He was cooking her some lunch that he knew she would enjoy. She went up beside him and looked at him. He took his eyes off the food to look over at her. He gave her a kiss and went back to the food.

"So what did your father have to say about me?" he asked.

"He's not concerned about you, it's me he's worried about. I really let him down in the past and he just doesn't want to see me get hurt again," she replied.

"Well, I don't like to see you upset about all this. I don't want my relationship with you to be regretted," he stated. He plated the food and she brought it to the table where they could eat. They ate in silence. John watched her play with the food in front of her and his heart wanted to break. She was obviously very upset about all this just by the look on her face.

"Seriously, this is bothering you, what can I do to make everything better?" John asked. Liz looked up at him and half smiled.

"Erase the past," she replied. He could only sigh at her request knowing full well that he couldn't help her.

After lunch, John and Liz sat on the couch watching TV. She was cuddled up to him, leaning onto his stomach while he had his arm draped over her shoulder. He could hear her take deep breaths and hold back the tears that he knew were there. It really hurt him inside to know that she was feeling like this. The doorbell rang and jolted them both out of their thoughts. She reluctantly got up and opened the door.

"Kat, what are you doing here?" she asked letting her sister in.

"I came to talk to you about all this," she replied bringing in the box she carried with her.

"What's in the box?" Liz asked with a very worried expression on her face. John peered over and saw the tension that Kathleen was feeling. He also saw how upset Liz was about to get.

"Dad came home and told us everything that you told him. Mom is crying, Tim is ready to punch someone and well Dad isn't talking to anyone after all this. Lizzie, are you insane? Do you realize that this is going to be a repeat of Thomas?" Kathleen yelled. She dropped the box in front of her and kicked it towards Liz. Liz just stared at the box and saw some of the contents that were inside. She kneeled down and touched the box. She bit her lip to stop from crying.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. She looked up to her sister who would not look her in the eye.

"I want you to think long and hard about what you're going to do. Because based on your decision, you may not have a family to fall back on," Kathleen threatened. She took one last look at Liz on the floor and left, slamming the door behind her.

John stood up from the couch and walked over to Liz. She grabbed some of the papers from the box and shuddered at the thought. John looked down at her.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" John asked sitting on the stairs beside her. She looked up at him with a tear in her eye and nodded.

"The last guy I was working for. I fell in love with him and I totally cut off my family. When our time was up so was our relationship. It turns out that he had a wife in another state that he decided to get back together with for the sake of their kid together. And me, I was left picking up all the pieces and crawling back to my parents begging them to forgive me for all the heartache I put them through. My family begged me not to take this job because it was too soon but I promised them that nothing would happen. And now…" she quietly said. She cut off the last part as she looked him the eye and saw the pain he felt. "I never meant for this to happen and now that it did, I don't know how to deal with this," She grabbed the stuff from the box.

"I told my family to burn this a long time ago, I guess they knew I would slip up again."

"Do you regret me?" John asked looking at her. She looked into his eyes and felt in both their hearts.

"I don't regret ever meeting you, I don't regret the games that we played, I don't regret kissing you but I know I'm going to regret making this decision…" she started before John intervened.

"Why the hell are you punishing me? I'm sorry that I find you unbelievably attractive and perfect. I'm sorry that I want to spend all my time with you. I'm sorry that I think were going to be together for a long time. But it makes no sense to punish me for your stupid mistakes." He yelled at her. Liz crawled over to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He was taken back by this and froze. She leaned back and held his face in her hands.

"I'm going to ignore that you said that and tell you that I'm going to regret telling my family that I'm taking a chance with you. And if I get burned in the end, I'll figure it out then but for now, I just like feeling the way I do with you!" Liz smiled. John smiled back and picked her up in his arms. They kissed long and hard as to seal their fate. Both hoping that this was well worth it in the end.


	8. Day 56

**Hello all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my latest chapter. Shout out to LW! Thanks for reading my Jeff Hardy story. I never did get to finish it but it would have been a good one…don't you miss him on WWE! Anyways, sorry to all those who waited so long for me to update. Took me like a month and a half to finally get something in there and it was kinda half-assed and rushed. I hope that this one will be good enough for everyone. I'm hoping that I can get it out before I go to bed. I'm timing myself….10:30pm-when I finish. Here I go!**

Liz was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when John came from his room wearing only his boxer shorts that were hanging very low. Liz looked up from her reading and smirked knowing he probably did it on purpose. He was walking better now, not needing a lot of help from the crutches. She was very happy and proud to see him doing it all on his own. He walked past her towards the kitchen and ran his hand through her hair. He had such a fascination with her hair. It was down today, something it rarely was. He then messed it up just to bug her. She looked up at him again and kicked him in the butt. He looked back to see her reading her magazine and a smile on her face.

"So what is on the agenda today missy," he asked grabbing the carton of milk and taking a swig from it.

"We are going to go to the gym and work your leg out a bit, and keep those muscles of yours looking good," she replied.

"Bout time, I've been feeling pretty weak lately."

"Ya well when you go from being a wrestler and going to the gym bout 4 hours a day to absolutely nothing, you're bound to feel it eventually," Liz replied getting up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. He stood in front of her between her legs and put his hands on her hips. He kissed her lightly on the lips for a sweet romantic touch. "Plus I'm sure you've got a lot of tension you need to work off," Liz replied playing with the band of his boxers. He smiled and kissed her again. Hard yet gentle, rough but kind. He loved to kiss her and just touch her and feel her but damn, he needed more. She was like a drug he just couldn't get out of his system and he hadn't even had her yet. He touched the skin on her hips and felt himself get hard. Her skin was so soft and he just wanted to feel it on his. He groaned slightly into their kiss causing Liz to smile. She knew she had such an affect on him and she loved to drive him insane. He always did it to her so it was time for payback. Whenever they lay in bed together, falling asleep, his hand always went into dangerous places. And just when she thought he would touch her where she wanted, he would stop and move his hand again. They played like that now but she knew that once they finally did have sex, no games would be allowed. She wanted to feel everything, feel him upon her and in her. She just wanted to be with him. She was starting to get hot from the thoughts she had. By now John's hand was slightly in her pants and the other one was caressing her back. While hers were on his neck and scratching his back.

RING! The phone rang. John tried to keep her where she was but she still pushed him away with one last kiss and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi…yes…..ya that would be great...uh-huh," Liz looked up at John who was still standing at the counter completely awestruck and covered up the phone.

"John, go get changed for the gym, were going to leave soon," she told him before going back on the phone. He obliged but on the way out, grabbed her butt causing her to yelp but kissed her on the mouth before she had anytime to scream. She totally melted into the kiss totally forgetting she was on the phone. He pulled away and went to his room. She smirked as she went back to her conversation on the phone.

John had worked hard during their workout together. They had a lot of the rooms to themselves since Liz wanted him to focus on working out and not watching the fans gawking at them. She also didn't want rumours to start about her and John's relationship. She wanted it to go slow even though they were acting like 2 hormonal teenagers who just realized what sex was. They had quite a few make-out sessions on the gym equipment, including one moment where his hand had made its way under her shirt to try and touch her breast. But he had cold hands for some reason and it snapped her back into reality. As they got back to her house, he picked her up and twirled her around. Liz just looked at him and smiled a huge grin. He put her down but she still hung on to him and hugged him. As she let go she looked into his eyes.

"I am so proud of you, you know that?" she said. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Like look at you, you're walking without help and you don't even look like you were in an accident at all. You've really come along way and I'm really happy that I got to share this with you,"

"Well I'm happy to that you were with me along this road. But you were also my inspiration for all this. I mean, without you pushing me I would never get this far," he replied kissing her head.

"When did I push you?" she asked.

"Oh you never did it intentionally, but c'mon, you said that I wasn't allowed to have sex with you until I could walk again, and well baby, I can walk!" he replied picking her up and twirling her around.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes but then starting playing with his shirt.

"Well maybe I should reward you for all your hard work then," she replied giving him a short passionate kiss, biting his lip gently with her teeth. She then grabbed his hand and brought him to the front door. He had such a huge grin on his face and he looked up to the heavens and thanked god. As she opened the door, a couple dozen faces were there to greet them.

"Surprise!" they all yelled. John looked around and saw all his wrestling buddies and his family and friends and just looked down at Liz who had an even bigger smile on her face. He hugged her with all his might and whispered thank you in her ear.

He looked to everyone and started hugging and hand shaking to them and told them thanks for coming.

By the end of the night, John was exhausted. Everyone left around midnight and he and Liz were just finish cleaning up. They plopped down on the couch and just rested for the few seconds they had before going to bed.

"So how did you plan all this without me knowing?" he asked grabbing her and playing with her fingers.

"I knew that you needed some social time so I called up Randy and your mom and it was pretty much a done deal by then. As for keeping it from you, I just had to drug you a lot so you wouldn't remember the phone calls I had." She replied giggling.

"Thank you so much!" he replied cupping her face with his hand and kissing her.

"I really needed this,"

"You really deserved it though, with all you hard work," she replied getting up.

"But you still have one hurdle left," she replied walking towards the stairs. "Can you make it upstairs" she said as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. John just smiled and walked up the stairs with little help from the railing. He was sure going to enjoy this reward.

**Rated M is coming up, I just haven't been able to write for that long, as for the time….11:21pm. Pretty good I think.**


	9. Day 57

Liz slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shinning through the curtains, the day just beginning. She smiled as the day already brought happiness to her. She looked to her side to see John sleeping. He looked so cute with his head in the pillow and an angelic look on his face. He has one arm under his head the other around her stomach, holding her protectively. She loved the feeling of being in his arms; she also loved lying under the blankets with him without a stitch of clothing on. Last night was amazing, he was so incredible and she was glad that it finally happened. They've only know each other for a couple of months but already it felt like they've been together for 2 years. She knew almost everything about him and he her. She never kept any secrets from him after that night, her sister came over. Together, they burned the contents of that box and said screw yesterday and tomorrow, just live today. And that's how she wanted to live her life from now on. Just one day at a time…and love every minute of it. She saw John start to turn in his sleep and grab hold of her more tightly. She turned over so she was facing him and cuddled more deeply into him. He smelled so good, even after the night they just had, oh what a night! He was so gentle with her, the first time, and yet so possessive of her. The second and third time was just the sexual frustration that he was feeling towards her. She smirked at the thoughts of last night that came pouring into her head. It was hot! She looked at him and suddenly felt the lust and heat from last night arise again. He was like a drug she never wanted to quit.

She lightly kissed his chin and looked to see if he moved. He twitched lightly but never moved. She kissed him again but still nothing. She then got the wicked idea that would totally wake him up. She slowly moved her hand down his stomach lightly touching him, she then felt his semi-hard member.

"Just give me 2 minutes to change that" she thought.

She slowly teased him by softly playing with him, lightly touching him, running her nails up and down. She could tell by his face that he could feel it, his member slowly becoming harder at her touch. She then lightly grabbed him and checked to see if he was awake. He seemed to be coming out of his sleep, slowly. She then moved her hand lower and gently rubbed him up and down. A soft moan came from his mouth and he moved the hand that was on his stomach lower. He then grabbed her hand away from him and opened his eyes to meet hers. She had a smirk on her face but soon bit her lip in anticipation to what he would do next. He grabbed her wrist over her head and moved himself on top of her. He kissed her hard and rough, just the way they both liked it. He let go of her wrist and placed his hand back on her waist. She took her hands to pull him closer to her by grabbing his neck and head. His other hand went to her left breast and touched it. His kisses went to her neck and collarbone, he kissed her feverishly. He wanted to touch every bit of her and just feel her against him. Her hand went back down his stomach to touch his very hard member. The moment her hand came into contact with it, he kissed her hard again to stop the moan from coming out. He tried grabbing her hand away but she just used her other hand. It was a battle to them to see who would fall first but eventually John grabbed both her wrists with one hand, spread her legs with the other and entered her in one quick motion. He sat there for a second, to let her get used to the sensation and feeling of him inside of her. She just moaned out loud and kissed him hard and grabbed his head to bring him closer. He started moving; pumping into her with such force and all she could do was giggle and moan his name. He loved it when she said his name; it almost made him cum right there. He had to hold out for her but knew he wouldn't be much longer. He moved one hand that was on her hips down to clit and starting rubbing it as he was thrusting in and out of her and kissing her neck, something he discovered last night that she loved. She just kept repeating "oh god!" and kept moaning and biting his ear. Her breathing became ragged and quick, as did his. He felt her walls closing on to him, she was close. He quickened his pace and slammed into her one last time as she kissed his hard and held onto him. She spasmed around him as he came inside her. He held onto her as their orgasms subsided and he slowly slid out of her. He kissed her again and again, feeling the sweat on her body as he caressed her. He then rolled over and closed his eyes for a second. She leaned onto his chest and placed small kissed in it. He just smiled and played with her sweaty hair.

"I would love to wake up like that every morning," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh ya, starting off the day with a quickie, every man's dream," she replied looking up at his face.

"Well, it would have lasted longed but god damn girl, that was hot!"

"I try," she replied. He closed his eyes again to fall back asleep but she soon shook him to wake him up again.

"No more sleeping, time to get up!" she said grabbing her shirt and shorts that were on the ground.

"But I'm tired!" he wined and complained, trying to get away from her and get back to sleep.

"I may be your girlfriend but I'm still in charge of taking care of you, and my plan says that today you have to get up and move around, then maybe some swimming." She said getting up off the bed and going to grab her hair scrunchie. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and stretched her tired body. John sat up in bed and looked at her amazing body.

"Well with a body like that, that's enough reason to get you back in bed," he replied.

"Charm gets you no where Mr. Cena, we both know that," she responded then left the room.

"It sure worked last night," he yelled. When he heard no response, he knew he was right.

John came down the stairs, showered and dressed with a smile on his face. He had a plan going through his head that was sure to make her happy. He saw her at the kitchen table, freshly showered and dressed, reading some papers and filling in lines every once and awhile.

"You got dressed in a hurry," he said kissing the top of her head and sitting across from her.

"Well, with you, if I don't get dressed fast, I don't get dressed at all," she responded.

"Touché," he stated. "So what are you doing?"

"Filling out some paper work about you. The hospital wants to make sure that I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing and not fooling around with the patient," she replied, emphasizing the fooling around.

"But you are fooling around with me,"

"Yes but they don't need to know that."

"So what are you they asking you then,"

"About your progress, see how your doing. Thing is I'm trying to word this right so that you can stay with my care the longest possible but still look like your making progress." She stated.

"Why don't you just say, he still needs my help," he asked.

"Because they go off the doctor's notes as well and if ours don't match up then they look into it. And if they look into it, they make want to evaluate you themselves."

"So what happens if you write the truth, tell them I'm doing fine, I'm making excellent progress and that I could be perfectly fine in a couple of months,"

"We both go back to work," she replied.

"Wouldn't you get the remainder of time we were supposed to be together off?"

"Doesn't really work like that. The minute I'm finished with you, then I go on to my next patient. I don't get breaks unless I ask for them."

"So when I'm better and going back to work…."

"I'm gone" she replied.

"But what about us?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know," she replied. "It's not like I can just leave my patient to go and see you whenever your home or invite me to go on the road with you. And you can't just leave your job to spend time with me,"

"Well there must be something we can do," he said angered at the thought that he would never see her again.

"John," she replied taking his hand. "It's not happening anytime soon okay. We still have a few good months ahead of us and we don't need to worry about it until the time comes, okay,"

"Ya, I guess, but me and you need to talk about this more,"

"We'll talk about it when the time comes," she replied getting up and walking out of the kitchen to the bedroom upstairs. John just stared at her hand that she had just touched. He couldn't lose her. He cared for her to much, wanted her to much. He would never let her go without a fight. If they were to be separated, then he would do everything in his power to keep them together, even if it meant his job.


	10. Day 153

Sorry bout the long wait. Writers Block, wedding planning, a busy work schedule and school work on top of that does not equal a story. I'm definitely going to try and get something out right now. So hold on and be patient and thanks to everyone for the reviews, here's hoping this is a good one.

"C'mon Johnny, you can do 3 more….don't be a baby!" Liz ordered. John was pushing weights and wanted to finish this set before his arms exploded. He smiled and pushed out another 3. He set the weights back on the stand and just laid there. Liz had a smile on her face and giggled at him. They had been at the gym for an hour now and John was already tired. "I thought you told me that you would go to the gym and work out for 4 hours and never break a sweat,"

"Ya that's before I broke my leg,"

"Excuses, excuses, would Vince take this?"

"No but…."

"No excuses, 12 more!" she giggled. He sighed and did the next 12 reps.

After the weights, they moved to the treadmills so they both could get some running in. Liz had her MP3 player and John had nothing since he couldn't stand listening to rap music when he was trying to run…just didn't work for him. Liz always said that rock music was always a good choice but he just preferred to think when he was running. As she was running and he was at a slower pace he thought about the last few weeks…well couple of months. He and Liz had been together for 5 months now; together as couple for 4 months. It's been absolutely incredible; he had never been this in love with a girl before. Yes he did love her and told her many times but she seemed a little bit hesitant. He told her that night that she never had to say it back until she felt it. He knew that she loved him but she was just scared of getting into this situation again, even though she was. Their relationship was definitely weird but understanding. She never wanted to have a romantic relationship again but knew that John was different.

John looked over at her a smiled. She was different than the typical girl he would usually go after, she was so smart and grounded. She kept him grounded! She was perfect for him. He had never thought about marriage before but could definitely see them together forever. It was so much in so little time, he realized that, but this was different, she was different. This could possibly be it. He could almost possibly thank Adam for almost ruining his career…almost. Speaking of work, Vince had called him a couple days ago while Liz was in the shower. He wanted to know what kind of progress he was making and if Vince could come visit him in a couple of days. He hadn't told Liz yet.

Why he hadn't told Liz yet was the problem. He was doing great actually, better than ever. That was the problem….he could go back to training soon, which means Liz would be gone soon. John had to think of a way that meant Liz and him could stay together. Nothing worked out well in his head.

"John? You done?" Liz asked taking him out of his trance.

"Ya baby, I feel good!" he replied getting off his treadmill. He grabbed Liz by her sides and pulled her over his shoulder. "Let's go home,"

John was in the kitchen making dinner while Liz was setting the table for them. He had to hand it to her, he could barely make Kraft Dinner before and now….he was making soup from a can!!! Well soup from a can with some other stuff added to it. She taught him a lot of things he would have never known, things only a wife know.

"Oh gosh, not again!!!! I have got to stop thinking about that with her. I don't know how were even going to stay together and look at me, I'm already planning our retirement in Miami!" he thought to himself. He had to bring up this conversation with her. It was too much for him to handle. After supper, he kept telling himself, after supper.

"What you thinking about baby?" she asked putting her arms around his waist.

"Nothing really," he replied stirring the pot some more.

"So that's why the water's been boiling over for a little while know?" she asked again. He just looked down to see the mess that it was creating. He pulled the pan off the heat and sighed.

"Ya, I got some things on my mind…" he slowly said.

"About Vince calling you last week?" she replied not looking into his eyes.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"He called your cell while you were in the shower. He and I talked for a couple minutes about your progress."

"And what did you tell him?" John asked turning off the burner.

"I told him that you were almost 100 and that perhaps you should start getting ready got getting back into the ring. Start working with a WWE trainer and you know start marketing yourself for a great comeback."

"Why would you tell him that?" John said raising his voice a little more. "I'm doing just fine with your training."

"John, I'm not a personal trainer, okay I'm just a nurse!!!! Just because I can push you to do 12 more reps means nothing. You need someone who actually knows what they're doing to help you, not me. You just want to keep me in your life as long as possible John, but you need to realize that this is going to end sooner or later."

"What are you saying Liz? You want me to go back to wrestling and you go back to your in home nursing and we pretend this never happened,"

"John you are a wrestler. You work for the biggest wrestling company in the world. You are a WWE Champion. What am I? Some nurse you got to fuck while you were taking some down time with a broken leg."

"You were not just some nurse that I fucked for the sheer pleasure! I fucken love you, does that not mean anything to you," he yelled to her.

"You just think you love me but you don't John. This is all imaginary because as soon as you go back to your job there is no way me and you can be together. You can't love me and your only tell me you love me so that when you do leave you'll think it'll hurt,"

"Why are you saying this Liz?" he whispered. "Why are you hurting both of us right now?"

"Your leaving next week. Vince is coming over tomorrow to finalize everything with you and then your plane leaves Tuesday morning," she whispered back to him holding her sides trying to hold back her tears. John just stared at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying. This was ending in less than a week. How could she let this happen?

"John as much as I had fun over this time we have to face reality and be adults. This was nothing more that a fling and it was just to make things go easier between us.: Liz said before John grabbed her by her arms and pulled her forwards. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with all his might. He put all his love and passion into it and then he felt her relax and return the same passion towards him. He pulled away.

"You cannot lie and say that was a fling between us for the past 4 months Liz. There is something more between us and you know it. I know that deep down inside that you are scared of this and believe me I am to but we just have do this together." He held her face in between his hands and kissed her lightly. " I love you Liz and I always will. I know that deep down inside that you love me too and you don't want to do this. You do not want to leave me and I sure as hell don't want to leave you." Her eyes just welled up with tears. He saw in her eyes the love in them and sincerity inside and everything she just told him was a lie. She close her eyes and pulled away from him.

"I'll have my things out of here by Monday," she replied. With that she walked to her room downstairs and closed the door. He just stood there watching where she just was. He wanted to cry but declared to himself that it wasn't over. He would do whatever it took to keep her in his life.


	11. Day 154

**Sorry guys for the short chapter but it's all going to be coming together and ending soon. It's all going to make sense in the end, TRUST ME!!!**

Liz awoke from her sleep and looked around. The clock read 11:37am. She cringed not wanting to get out of bed. Well how could she, there was a pile of Kleenex surrounding herself. She was still tired since she never got to bed until 4am. She cried after what she did to John. She felt horrible since she never wanted them to break up but there was no way for them to stay together. She got up off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes weren't too puffy but she looked like shit. She was going to go out there but over heard voice in the living room. She listened by the door to hear John talking to Vince McMahon in the living room. She decided to be a grown-up right now and go out there and face the world. She put on some clean clothes and brushed her hair and made herself look presentable.

She opened her door to see John look right at her and then away. As she walked out there more she saw Vince handing John some paperwork to sign. She slowly cleared her throat and Vince turned around in his seat to look at her.

"Lizabeth Gartens I presume," he said standing up and extending his hand. She took it and shook it back.

"Yes, Mr. McMachon. It's great to finally meet you," she replied letting his hand go.

"You as well Miss Gartens; I was just talking with John here about coming back to training next week. He seems a little hesitant,"

"I don't know why, he's been making excellent progress with me. It'll be like he never left." She replied.

"So you believe he's ready to get back into the ring?"

Liz just stared at John trying to read his mind through his eyes. All she saw was hurt and anger towards her but still saw that love that he had for her.

"He's not 100 but I think he's got the determination to get himself to that point." She looked down then not wanting to look John in the eye. The tears were starting to form once again and felt like she would break. "I'll allow you gentlemen to continue your meeting now," she said walking away to the kitchen. She got to the kitchen table and let the few tears she had left fall to the ground. This way absolutely unbearable for her but it needed to be done. She had to rid herself of him and do it quick. She only hoped that her heart would forgive her.


	12. All Behind Them

John was sitting on the bus watching the night go by. Everyone else was asleep around him. He couldn't sleep, how could he? When he closed his eyes, all he saw was Liz's face. It had been 3 weeks, 4 days and 6 hours since he left her. It saddened him to think about it. That horrible Monday when she left him standing on the drive-way.

_Liz was getting the last of her boxes out of the room while John was sitting on the stairs watching her. She never made eye contact with him, she couldn't. She betrayed him in every way but she betrayed herself first. She was mentally kicking herself forever getting into this situation with him. For putting both of their hearts on the line and breaking both within a few minutes. John watched for any emotion from her. Anything to tell him to stop her from what she was doing. _

_"So where are you going to stay?" he asked breaking the silence._

_"I'm moving in with a friend I went to school with. She has an extra room in her house and I'll stay there until I'm reassigned," she replied._

_"How long will that be," he inquired._

_"Could be a couple days, could be a couple months, shouldn't be too long." She replied._

_John bit his lip trying to keep himself from screaming and yelling. How could she just move on like that? How could she replace him like that? _

_She brought the last box to her car put it in the back. For such a horrible day, the sun sure was shining bright. John leaned on her car and watch her look back at the house mentally going through her head everything she had .When it was all done she looked at the ground and grabbed the keys from her back pocket. She took one key and took it off the loop in slow motion, as slow as you can take a key off. She held it in her hand for a moment just realizing what this moment meant. She hesitantly handed it back to John who watched her tremble as she handed it to him. He wanted to hold her and comfort her but couldn't even look at her. He grabbed the key and shoved it in his pocket. He looked at her and wanted to say a million things to her but nothing came out. _

_"Liz…." He started to say but was cut off my her._

_"John don't say anything please, this is hard enough as it is." She replied." I won't you to know that I don't regret any of this no matter what you think. But this can't work with you traveling all the time and me having to work, rehabilitating athletes. In any other life, who knows what would happen between us but for right now, I have to go." Liz took one last look at John and walked to the driver's side of her car. She got in and turned on the ignition. John just took a few steps back and watched her through the windshield. She was gone in less than 30 seconds, speeding down the street trying to get away from him .He felt empty at that moment. No emotion or feeling, just emptiness. He just walked back into his house to finish his packing. _

John suddenly woke up to see light peering through the window and everyone moving around him. Randy looked over at him and gave him a reassuring look that everything was okay. At least he got some sleep last night. He had a huge match tonight and he had to turn on his game and forget Liz for a couple hours. He would be making his return to Raw tonight and letting Edge know in a big way that he wanted his title back.

Liz looked in the mirror and was happy to see her cheeks weren't red anymore. Today she was starting a new job and she had to look happy. Too bad that she has been crying uncontrollably for the past 3 weeks. This was just not fair to her or John but the reality was, it had to be done. She was moving on finally and was making the best of her life. She called her Dad and told him what happened. She was never expecting them to forgive her bad he automatically apologized and told her that they would no longer interfere in her life anymore but he missed her terribly. Kathleen was a different story as she wants nothing to do with her at the moment. She was being relocated but her boss never told her doing what and who it was.

_"Liz, we have a request for you in St. Louis. They asked that you keep this quiet as the athlete would prefer to keep this under wraps."_

_"I don't quite understand, I'm going to St. Louis to nurse someone back to health and we don't even know their name. Are you insane?" she asked sitting in the chair with emotions bursting throughout her. She was a little on edge since she left John at his house a week ago. She wasn't expecting to be moved so quickly._

_"I'm not too sure quite what's going on but Rick apparently knows the company and they just want this to be a quiet matter. If you feel uncomfortable, just call me and we'll take care of this. I'm sorry that I can't be more specific but your sister okayed this stating that this would be in your best interest"_

_" I can only imagine what this is about," she replied._

Liz had tried calling her sister but she didn't want to talk top her. Kathleen was punishing her for John and torturing her even more than she should be. Kathleen knew that they had broken up but this was just too much. Oh well, take this as the best and if it's too much, just call her boss and he'll get her out of it. Liz grabbed her bag and left the hotel. All she had was an address across town and a name. She took one deep breath and left it all behind her.


	13. How it all ends

John sat in his locker room waiting for his name to be called. This was his big chance against Edge to win back his title. It felt like just yesterday that this same match went on. It was actually 7 months ago. But because of Edge, John's life was turned upside down for the better and then worse. He normally would feel pumped about getting a title shot and getting his title back but all he could think about was Liz. For 2 months, she plagued his dreams. His heart felt heavy and weak. His mind could never think of anything else but her. He felt depressed and saddened but would never show it to anyone else. They would think he's dumb for wasting all that time on a girl he knew would never last. He should have known better than to put all of himself on the line to a girl that would never return his love. He should have never loved her.

There was a knock on the door of the room. A man popped his head inside and signalled to John that he was next. John nodded back and took a deep breath. This was his time to put her out of his head and put himself in gear. This was his time to shine and get his title back.

He could have never been happier than at that moment. He had the title back! He had his title back. He was now the WWE Champion, like he should be. 7 months of rehabilitation and he was finally back on top. He felt proud and….nothing else. He felt empty again. That feeling of despair over took him and he suddenly felt like he just wanted to go back to the hotel and try to sleep. He opened his locker room door and saw his bag. He decided to take a quick shower and get going. While he was in the shower, he couldn't help but feel great about his victory. He smiled. He surprised himself, he actually smiled. For 2 months he pouted but now he actually smiled. He finished his shower and got dressed. Grabbed his things and was about to walk out the door when he saw her sitting there.

"Liz?" he asked softly not believing it was her. He dropped his bag and belt and just stood at the bathroom doorway.

"Hi John," she replied standing up from the chair.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working," he replied. At that moment her face turned red and he saw her eyes glistening with tears. She fell to him and hugged him with all her might. He was taken back by this but all those feelings he was trying to put behind him all came rushing back to him.

"I couldn't do it John. I tried to push you out of my life but I couldn't do it," she cried into his shoulder. His mind was racing at that moment. He didn't know what to say, or how to feel. She pulled away when she noticed he froze up.

"I thought you would be happy to see me John," she replied backing away a little.

"Liz, I thought you said that this would never work. You left me and said that we would never happen and now you're back for what a week before your put somewhere else," he replied sitting down on the chair. She sat in front of him and put her hands on his knees.

"I quit my job," she replied looking into his eyes. His eyes sparkled with delight. This had to be a dream. "I love you John, I really do and I want to be with you, and if my job won't let me be with you, then it's now worth it!"

He grabbed her face and kissed her with all his might. He put all the love he had for her into it. He pulled her off the floor and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her and held her for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Why would you give it all away like that, how do you know I'm worth it? He asked.

"Because I'm going to follow my dreams for once and not the idea everyone else has for me," she replied getting up and pulling him up with her.

"But your dream is to become a paediatric nurse, how is that going to help our relationship?" he asked pulling her hand to him.

"No my dream is to throw my life away on a guy and get married to him and have his children."

"So your saying that you want to get married?" John asked holding her in his arms.

"Is that your way of asking me?" she replied with a sly grin.

"Well, now that I think about it, we are in Vegas," he replied taking her hands in his. Her eyes widened with shock.

"John…."

"What, you think that I'm going to let you go now? Hell no! Were getting married tonight!" He smiled and then she smiled and then she jumped into his arms and kissed him. He put her down and grabbed his bag and belt. He grabbed her bag and practically ran to his car.

"Were going right now?" she asked sitting in the front seat. John sat in the driver's side and looked at her and smiled. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled back and leaned into the car.

"Well, I guess it is a good thing that we get married now. How else are we going to explain to our families that I'm 2 months pregnant?"

THE END!!!!!!

I'm serious! This is the end and I'm sorry if it's not that great but it is about 1230am right now and I'm tired. I felt that if I didn't finish it right now, I would never finish it ever. Well I just want to say think you to all my readers and I hope that you'll stay tuned for another story which will hopefully make it's way to your computer screen shortly. I'm getting married in 11 days and am quite busy. Hopefully over the summer I'll be able to put out my next story. Thanks again!!!


End file.
